CON LAS GANAS
by VickoTeamEC
Summary: Decir todo, no decir nada. Quedarse con la necesidad de más... con las ganas. ONE SHOT/SONG FIC. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la idea que surgió a partir de la canción es mía.
1. CON LAS GANAS

Bueno, aquí les traigo un pequeño obsequio, es un "song fic" con la canción "con las ganas" de Zahara.

NO PERMITO PUBLICACIONES SIN LA CORRESPONDIENTE AUTORIZACIÓN.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la idea que surgió a partir de la canción es mía.

**BELLA POV**

Y aquí estoy… desesperada, perdida, aturdida y herida. La llaga más grande es la que se abre desde la orilla de mi corazón hasta la punta de mi alma.

Desde el primer momento supe que la única manera en la que podía terminar todo esto era mal… terriblemente mal.

Me aferré al cinturón de seguridad del auto cómo si eso pudiera salvarme del caos que era mi vida en este momento; mis manos se aferraron hasta que sentí miles de agujas picoteando mi piel, hasta que mis dedos perdieron sensibilidad y se abrieron inertes para caer por el efecto de la gravedad sobre mi regazo.

Las lágrimas nublaron mis sentidos. No sabía qué pasaba, en dónde estaba, ni qué lugar era aquel que se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche, la neblina y el frío. No sabía en qué parte era más grande el dolor, no sabía qué era lo que sentía exactamente… no sabía si alguien escuchaba mis quejidos.

Sólo sabía que con cada suspiro mi alma se evaporaba más y más.

En un momento de devastación cómo éste sólo había una cosa a lo que podía aferrarme… recuerdos.

_Estaba en la fiesta de bienvenida de mi adorada prima: Caroline. Ella era la hermana que nunca tuve, nuestra infancia y parte de nuestra adolescencia la pasamos juntas. Siempre fuimos cómplices, una era el baúl de secretos de la otra, nos conocíamos a la perfección. Pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando recién cumplí quince años y mis tíos decidieron mudarse a un vecindario residencial a las afueras de la ciudad, muy lejos de mi casa. A pesar de no estar tanto tiempo juntas seguíamos siendo las mismas de siempre cuando teníamos la oportunidad de encontrarnos, las mismas miradas de entendimiento, los mismos gestos cómo parte de nuestro "idioma secreto a señas" y las mismas bromas privadas. _

_Meses después de su mudanza Caroline encontró una oportunidad fenomenal mientras hacía sus prácticas finales de bachillerato en una importante agencia de gestión de proyectos. Le ofrecieron un excelente programa de estudios que se complementaba con la experiencia obtenida de trabajar en la agencia. Poco después comenzó a viajar por todo el país. Yo estaba muy contenta por su logro, más aún, cuando año y medio después se tituló con una carrera técnica. La agencia lanzó un programa en el que hacía un tour mundial para darse a conocer y a ella le tocó establecerse por un tiempo en Taiwán para estar en los eventos de promoción._

_Ya no nos vimos tan seguido los siguientes años, sólo cuando cumplí dieciocho, cuando murió mi papá en la navidad de hacía dos años y en el sepelio de mamá dos meses después que mi padre._

_Hoy ya éramos dos mujeres adultas y maduras. Yo tenía recién cumplidos 20 años y ella 22. Esta noche era muy especial para las dos; festejábamos su regreso y mi recién obtenido título de licenciatura. _

_Definitivamente hubo magia esa noche y hubo cosas que… me marcaron, para siempre._

_No había visto a mi prima, hacía horas que ella estaba en la ciudad, pero sólo sabía lo que nuestros familiares me habían contado. _

_La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor en el patio de mi tío Gabriel, mientras la familia nos reuníamos en la sala principal para esperar a Caroline. Yo estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por encontrarnos de nuevo. Había visto muchas fotos de sus "nena-aventuras" en Taiwán, cada una más graciosa o espectacular que la anterior; pero no era lo mismo verla en imágenes congeladas y leer lo que me decía a escucharla y sentirla._

**Recuerdo que al llegar ni me miraste,**  
**fui solo una más de cientos**  
**y, sin embargo, fueron tuyos**  
**los primeros voleteos.**

_De repente un hombre irrumpió la tranquilidad de nuestras pláticas banales. Pasó la mirada por la estancia y sonrió un poco apenado. Cuando sus ojos se pasearon por fracciones de segundo por mi sitio agradecí al cielo estar sentada, el simple acto desinteresado y sin sentido me desarmó en mi lugar… era inexplicable._

_Su rostro era una mueca de injustificado regocijo; tenía unos ojos azul pálido que me atraparon al instante, brillantes, vivaces, intensos; sus dientes desfilaban en orden detrás de unos labios perfectos que sólo me hacían desear morderlos lentamente, torturándolos; su mandíbula se marcaba como una perfecta "L" y caía hasta su barbilla, encajando a la perfección en su rostro; sus cejas pobladas enmarcaban divinamente la forma de su cara; tenía una delgada capa de bello en su barba, me provocaba una curiosidad enorme pasar mi palma sobre ella para saber cómo era la sensación de cosquilleo contra mi piel; la nariz quedaba espléndida al centro de su rostro; el cabello era de un color castaño que jamás había visto, un poco más corto a los lados y con el largo suficiente como para antojar a mis dedos para enterrarse entre ellos y acariciarlos. Era alto; no era musculoso, pero tampoco enjuto; vestía unos jeans color índigo, una camisa blanca, un saco negro y zapatos negros. _

_Me había hipnotizado. _

_Comenzó a presentarse con cada uno, a ellos con un apretón de manos y un abrazo fraternal y a ellas con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla. Pensar en que pronto estaría muy cerca de mí me puso nerviosa. Llegó mi turno; cuando saludó a la tía que estaba a un lado de mí me puse de pie, al mismo tiempo él se inclinó hacia mí, trastabillé un poco y me estabilizó sosteniéndome con una mano sobre mi espalda y otra en mi cintura._

—_Cuidado, linda— dijo cerca de mi rostro. _

_Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa; besó mi mejilla, provocando que todo se sacudiera en mi interior; se alejó un poco de mí y tomó mi mano a modo de saludo._

—_Soy Edward— se presentó. _

_Repentinamente sentí la garganta seca y tuve que carraspear un poco antes de contestar. _

—_Yo… soy…_

— _¡Isabella! — gritó Caroline emocionada desde la puerta, interrumpiendo mi patética presentación. Le sonreí con toda la alegría que había guardado para ese momento._

— _¿Eres la prima Isabella? — preguntó Edward sorprendido._

—_Sí— contesté un poco nerviosa. _

—_Oh, ¡Ve acá! — dijo jalando mi mano para estrecharme entre sus brazos. _

_Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar, estaba mortalmente sorprendida; sonreí mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y luego rodeé levemente su cuerpo con mis brazos._

—_Caroline habla maravillas de ti— murmuró cerca de mi oído y se separó de mí._

_Los segundos entre sus brazos fueron inexplicables y demasiado rápidos para mi gusto. _

—_Veo que mis amores ya se conocieron— dijo mi prima llegando a nuestro lado, saludó a Edward con un beso en los labios y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que cualquier emoción que pude haber sentido debía ser olvidada inmediatamente._

—_Hola— le dije a mi prima cuando me miró de nuevo._

_Nos abrazamos largo rato, luego me llevó de la mano mientras se paseaba por la sala saludando a los miembros de la familia. Después de la sesión de abrazos y besos familiares de bienvenida salimos al patio para disfrutar de la fiesta._

_Hablamos durante casi toda la velada, me enteré de cómo conoció al guapo chico canadiense que tenía por novio, de cómo habían decidido vivir juntos y algunos detalles de cómo habían pasado su primer aniversario. _

_Después de mil amores ella aseguró que él era el indicado, Edward era el hombre con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida y el único con el que se había planteado tener una familia. Juzgando la forma cordial en la que nos hablaba a cada una de las primas y tías de Caroline, lo mucho que se esmeró para que todos lo aceptáramos en la familia y las sonrisas que le dedicaba a mi prima… podía aventurar que el sentimiento era recíproco. _

_Esa noche reí cómo loca en mi cama, antes de dormir, mientras recordaba la absurda idea de lograr si quiera llamar la atención de Edward. Él estaba con mi prima y punto. No había más a dónde ver, nada qué pensar y nada qué pretender. _

_Las salidas con mi prima se hicieron tan frecuentes cómo nuestros trabajos nos lo permitieron. Era de lo mejor en el mundo tenerla de regreso y tratar más nuestra relación, que poco a poco se fue enfriando por las circunstancias._

_Un día de tantos, quedé de verme con ella para ir a cenar a un nuevo restaurante. Nos habíamos tomado la molestia de anticipar la velada, hicimos reservaciones, fuimos de compras un fin de semana antes para elegir atuendos nuevos, hicimos cita con nuestros estilistas y tratamos de planear todo lo mejor posible para que esa noche de "chicas" se extendiera hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cómo en los viejos tiempos. _

_Todo iba tal y cómo lo habíamos calculado; hasta que escuché el timbre de mi casa y al abrir me encontré con una persona totalmente diferente._

— _¿Edward? — dije evaluándolo con la mirada. _

_Usaba unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul claro abierta de los primeros botones y zapatos negros._

—_Hola, Bella. _

—_Pasa— dije haciéndome a un lado y él entró directo a la sala, sentándose en uno de mis sofás—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Caroline?_

—_Vine a llevarte a la cena y Caroline no va a venir._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

—_Le hablaron de la agencia, salió a un viaje de último momento a la ciudad de al lado, pero vuelve en dos días. Me pidió que te llevara a ésta cita, dijo que tenían mucho planeándola y que no podía dejarte sin ésta salida. Así que… prácticamente me ordenó que te acompañara. Claro, si no te molesta. ¿Puedo ser su compañero ésta noche, señorita Swan? — con cada palabra mi corazón se aceleró, era inevitable, éste hombre me hacía reaccionar de las formas más impropias e inimaginables._

—_Está bien— dije con la mayor monotonía que pude, tratando de restarle importancia._

—_Perfecto. Aquí te espero— contestó poniéndose cómodo. _

_Salimos después de unos minutos. Muy caballerosamente me llevó del brazo hasta el auto, abrió la puerta para mí y me ayudó a entrar. Mientras él rodeaba el auto me dejé caer sobre el asiento y suspiré pesadamente. Edward hacía que la sangre se me galopara entre las venas, que mis nervios se dispararan, mi piel se crispara, las manos me sudaran frío, mis mejillas ardieran permanentemente en su presencia y mi cuerpo se retorciera internamente por escalofríos._

_Entró en el coche y se giró hacia mí para hablarme de frente._

— _¿Estás bien? Bella, si no quieres que yo te acompañe…_

—_No, no pienses mal. ¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_Por tu cara y el suspiro— dijo viéndome fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, haciendo una mueca de preocupación. _

—_Estoy bien, no te preocupes es sólo que… estoy un poco cansada por el trabajo._

—_No tenemos por qué hacer esto, podemos decirle a Caroline que sí fuimos…_

—_No. Vamos— me puse el cinturón de seguridad y me giré hacia él con una sonrisa._

— _¿Segura?— dijo dándome una última oportunidad para retractarme._

—_Sí, segura._

—_Está bien— dijo sonriendo levemente. Abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y encendió el coche para conducirnos a nuestra "cita"._

_El restaurante lucía moderno, sofisticado y brillante desde afuera; se colaban un par de luces cada que la puerta se abría. La fila para el estacionamiento nos detuvo un par de minutos y al final tuvimos la buena suerte de conseguir un lugar cerca de la entrada. _

_Edward me ayudó a Salir del coche, me tendió la mano y tiró amablemente de mí para ponerme de pie. Cerró la puerta y echó los seguros y la alarma mientras yo me recargaba a un lado del auto._

—_Espero no matarme— mascullé mirando el piso del estacionamiento lleno de pequeñas piedras, alisé la falda de mi vestido, aseguré mi bolso y me erguí completamente hacia Edward. _

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_Es algo difícil caminar con unos tacones cómo estos en un piso cómo éste._

—_Bueno, para eso estoy aquí. No te voy a dejar caer— sonreí y alcé la vista._

_Lo miré, me miró, mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, el mundo desapareció, sólo estábamos su mirada clavada a fuego contra la mía y yo. Parpadeé un par de veces y Edward sonrió, iluminando su mirada y colmando mi interior con una inexplicable felicidad._

—_Vamos— dijo ofreciéndome de nuevo su brazo._

—_Vamos— respondí en el mismo tono que él, comenzando a caminar. _

_Edward hizo muy bien su trabajo sosteniendo mi peso en el corto trayecto del estacionamiento a la puerta del lugar._

—_Por cierto, ésta noche estás encantadora— dijo en murmullos._

_Me quedé mirándolo mientras se acercaba al hostess y le daba los datos de la reservación. Luego se giró hacia a mí, me sonrió cómo si nada y me condujo del brazo hasta nuestra mesa._

_El primer brindis lo hicimos con un exquisito vino blanco, el motivo fue "por una noche espectacular". Nos llevaron la carta y mientras esperábamos nuestra orden nos dedicamos a observar y comentar cada de talle del lugar. Era una rara combinación vintage, moderna y contemporánea; pero cada objeto, cuadro y luz estaba colocado de una forma tan armoniosa que resultaba un lugar espléndido y bastante agradable. Después de comer estuvimos hablando un poco más, extendiendo nuestra plática sobre trabajo, días de verano de la preparatoria, vacaciones, viajes y romances; aunque, sinceramente, del último tema no tenía mucho qué contar._

_Había un lugar apartado que jugaba el papel de pista de baile; había música suave, apenas cubriendo el ruido de los murmullos de las múltiples pláticas. Edward se puso de pie con una mano tendida hacia mí, le sonreí en complicidad y dejé que me guiara._

_Rodeó mi cintura con ambos brazos y yo rodeé su cuello. Comenzamos a mecernos en un delicado vaivén acorde con la música, intercambiamos un par de palabras y risas. Luego pasó de nuevo, el mundo desapareció y nuestras miradas se engancharon cómo si no hubiera nada más en la vida._

— _¿Cómo pude haber pasado desapercibidos estos ojos tan hermosos? — murmuró en voz baja._

— _¿Qué? — dije atónita._

—_Sí, Bella, tu mirada es hermosa— lo miré con seriedad unos segundos, parecía que estaba hablando en serio._

_Rompí contacto con su mirada y me reí descaradamente._

—_Las copas te están atrofiando el pensamiento, primito. ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos? — dije zafándome de su agarre y dirigiéndome más rápido de lo normal hacia nuestra mesa. _

_El silencio reinó en el interior del auto. Íbamos a medio camino cuando nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo y se giró hacia mí para hablarme._

— _¿Sólo estás seria o estás enojada? —cuestionó._

—_No estoy enojada— dije con seguridad._

—_Entonces, ¿podemos ir a otra parte?_

— _¿Otra parte? — dije alarmada, mirándolo fijamente._

—_Sí. Vamos a bailar, hace mucho que no salgo. Caroline siempre está cansada y…_

—_Está bien— le corté antes de que siguiera hablando de mi prima. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que recordarla?_

_Momento… ¿qué demonios hacía recriminado que Edward se acordara de su novia, que por cierto es mi prima? Debía estar más que loca por mis estúpidas reacciones._

—_Gracias— dijo él sonriendo encantadoramente, posando una mano sobre la mía, haciéndome sonreír y estremecerme._

_Fuimos a un antro muy concurrido del centro. Era el lugar de moda, al que sólo iban las personas de las mejores zonas residenciales de la ciudad o las que cargaban con el suficiente dinero como para pagar una de las exageradamente caras mesas. _

_Edward pidió una mesa en uno de los lugares VIP, independiente, privada y pegada a la pista de baile. Tomamos un par de cocteles, la música era cada vez más animada; comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas: lenta, sensual y atrevida. Sin dudar, y animada por algunos tragos de más, pegué un brinco de mi sitio y comencé a moverme sensualmente de un lado hacia el otro, cerré los ojos y dejé que la música guiara los golpes al aire que hacía con mi cadera y los círculos de mi cintura y hombros. Abrí los ojos sólo para maldecirme por hacerlo, Edward me admiraba; sí, admiraba; con una ávida mirada deseosa y ardiente. Le sonreí restándole importancia al poder de sus hermosos orbes azules y me giré para no tener que verlo a la cara. Poco después sentí cómo entrelazaba nuestras manos y nos llevaba al centro de la multitud que bailaba de forma decadente._

**Cómo no pude darme cuenta**  
**que hay ascensores prohibidos,**  
**que hay pecados compartidos,**  
**y que tú estabas tan cerca.**

_Al principio bailábamos de frente, una canción tras otra mientras yo giraba, me movía por todas partes; pero sobre todo, esquivaba su mirada. Sabía que si lograba tener de nuevo esa conexión con él estaría perdida. _

_En uno de mis tantos giros puso sus manos en mi cadera para detener mi movimiento, puso mi espalda contra su pecho y se pegó completamente a mí en un movimiento tan lento cómo tortuoso. Al primer roce un jadeo involuntario salió de mis labios, sus manos guiaban mi cuerpo con destreza, llevándome al borde de la locura, su pelo rozó mi mejilla mientras sus labios se encargaban de desarmarme al esparcir pecaminosos besos sobre la piel de mi cuello; estiré mi brazo por encima de nosotros para poder cumplir mi endemoniada fantasía y acariciar con esmero su pelo desordenado y enloquecedor. _

_La urgencia de tenerlo más cerca crecía en mi interior cómo si algo se estuviera inflando desde mi centro hasta esparcirlo por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos dibujaron mis contornos y las mías lo que alcanzaron de sus costados, no cabían los sentimentalismos, ni ninguna otra cosa… sólo habíamos uno, formado por él y yo. Nada más._

_Nos miramos por largo rato, como si de un lenguaje nuevo se tratara y él entendiera a la perfección mis pensamientos. Me tomó de la mano y nos sacó de ahí. Condujo a alta velocidad de regreso a mi casa, el camino fue silencioso pero rápido y agónico, anticipando el momento de nuestra perdición._

_Al llegar me bajé corriendo, con los tacones en la mano y las llaves listas para abrir la puerta; Edward acomodó su coche al lado del mío dentro de la cochera. Corrí a la puerta que daba al garaje para abrirla y… estaba ahí, ansioso y desesperado. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que los latidos atronaban detrás de mis oídos, mi respiración era más superficial que otra cosa y mi cuerpo vibraba levemente._

**Me disfrazo de ti.**  
**Te disfrazas de mí.**  
**Y jugamos a ser humanos**  
**en esta habitación gris**.

_La anticipación me estaba desarmando, su cuerpo acercándose lentamente hacia el mío, mis temblores ahora más evidentes, sus ojos en los míos, su rostro inclinándose hacia mí. Las sensaciones inimaginables, inexplicables y exquisitas. Si esto era sólo por su cercanía… ¿qué sería de mí cuando finalmente me besara?_

_Un roce de sus labios sobre los míos: electricidad._

_Su mano acariciando mi mejilla: escalofríos._

_Sus labios presionando los míos: terciopelo._

_Su lengua acariciándome, tocándose con la mía: una sacudida._

_El sofá sosteniendo mi peso: confort._

_Nuestras manos acariciándonos lentamente: fuegos artificiales._

**Muerdo el agua por ti.**  
**Te deslizas por mí.**  
**Y jugamos a ser dos gatos**  
**que no se quieren dormir.**

_Sus manos paseando por mis costados: hormigueos._

_Mis manos acariciando su pecho: gloria._

_Sus manos en mis piernas: las nubes._

_Sentirlo contra mí: excitación._

_Gemidos: pérdida de la razón._

…

_Caroline: miedo, sufrimiento, horror, decepción, traición, pérdida, ruptura, maldición, error, injuria, desprecio… dolor._

— _¡Detente! — dije con la respiración entrecortada, me separé de él y me senté de golpe._

— _¿Qué pasa, Bella? — cuestionó igual de agitado que yo._

—_No puedo— dije al borde del llanto._

—_Tranquila— dijo alejándose de mí. _

—_Lo siento— me puse de pie para correr a mi habitación para encerrarme a llorar. Sentía que había condenado mi vida al infierno._

_Y así era._

_Más tarde salí de mi encierro para buscar un vaso de agua, la curiosidad fue más grande y lo encontré tiritando y echo bola en el sofá. Mi corazón, débil como siempre, se apiadó de él y fui al armario para sacar un par de mantas para cubrir su tembloroso cuerpo._

—_No— dijo con la voz enronquecida y apagada, tomando una de mis manos para impedir que me fuera cuando me incliné sobre él mientras lo arropaba._

—_Edward…— regañé._

—_Por favor... — rogó en un tono de voz extraño. _

_Me incliné un poco más hacia él y pasé una mano por su frente. Tenía fiebre. Tras un suspiro de derrota lo ayudé a ponerse de pie, lo llevé a mi habitación para que no siguiera congelándose en la sala, subí un par de grados la calefacción, lo recosté a un extremo de la cama y yo intenté dormir al otro. Hubo un momento en el que se giró hasta que pudo arrastrarme a su lado, abrazando mi cintura, envolviéndome, reconfortando el frío de mi interior con su cercanía._

_Al otro día despertó hasta muy tarde, se disculpó por lo que había pasado y se fue. Olvidamos el tema, no lo volví a ver, desde entonces casi no hablé con mi prima y me enfrasqué en el trabajo. Un par de semanas después supe que Caroline se iba de nuevo, la despedí en el aeropuerto junto con mis tíos y Edward, nos pidió que nos cuidáramos mutuamente cómo buenos primos y se marchó._

_Increíblemente, la distancia hizo que me acercara un poco más a ella, habló conmigo sobre todo lo que pasaba en su vida. E l tiempo pasaba y su relación con Edward se veía cada vez más distante, su viaje se alargó más y más… hasta que las semanas se convirtieron en 2 meses. _

_Ella juraba que Edward era el hombre de su vida, pero no luchaba con la fuerza que yo suponía que debería._

_Edward llegó un sábado por la noche, tocando la puerta cómo un poseso y sollozando cómo un niño pequeño. Me abrazó cómo si fuera lo único que pudiera mantenerlo a flote en la vida, lloró por un rato y luego me habló de todo lo que pasaba con él. Me confesó que desde la noche que pasó en mi casa no podía ver a Caroline de la misma manera, ya ni siquiera podía besarla, estar lejos de ella enfrío la situación y había dado por terminada su relación con ella. _

_Su dolor era el mío, sus sensaciones eran las mismas, mi agonía del deseo era una copia exacta de la suya y el estremecedor sentimiento que salía en gritos callados era perfectamente igual. _

**Mis anclajes no pararon tus instintos,**  
**ni los tuyos, mis quejidos.**  
**Y dejo correr mis tuercas**  
**y que hormigas me retuerzan.**

_De la nada surgió un beso desesperado que nos llevó al borde del abismo; el camino a mi habitación se desdibujó, fue cómo recorrerlo en fracción de segundos; nuestras manos avariciaron todo en nuestro ser. Edward me pedía a gritos con su mirada que le demostrara lo que sentía por él; yo le daría todo esa noche y un poco más._

—_Quiero amanecer contigo hoy y muchas noches más— pidió con un alto grado de desespero en su voz._

_Mi voz desapareció en un recóndito lugar de nuestro momento y sólo asentí._

_Dije sí a todo._

_Condené mi existencia en nuestro absurdo y perfecto amor._

**Quiero que no dejes de estrujarme**  
**sin que yo te diga nada.**  
**Que tus yemas sean lagañas**  
**enganchadas a mis vértices.**

**Me disfrazo de ti.**  
**Te disfrazas de mí.**  
**Y jugamos a ser humanos**  
**en esta habitación gris.**

**Muerdo el agua por ti.**  
**Te deslizas por mí.**  
**Y jugamos a ser dos gatos**  
**que no se quieren dormir.**

_Sus manos guiaron nuestra dulce locura, llegó un punto en el que no sabía dónde comenzaba él y dónde terminaba yo. Sus manos dibujaron las curvas de mi cuerpo, se deslizaron cómo magia por mi piel y mis labios recorrieron plenamente la extensión de su piel. Sus movimientos sobre mí, cada vez más urgentes, me hacían perder la razón, aferrándome con mi vida entera a las sábanas._

**No sé que acabó sucediendo,**  
**sólo sentí dentro dardos.**  
**Nuestra incómoda postura**  
**se dilató en el espacio**

_Cuando menos lo pensé me sentí invadida, todo mi ser se tensó, mi alma se estremeció y una sensación de dolor se instaló en mi centro. _

_Edward me miró a los ojos con una duda casi palpable, la respuesta que obtuvo fueron un par de lágrimas. _

_Me sonrió, agradeciendo por ser el elegido, me besó con devoción y me hizo enloquecer con suaves caricias que me condujeron a una explosión que jamás pensé que podría haber sentido._

_Sin perder mucho tiempo nos dedicamos a entregarnos una y otra vez, cómo si no hubiera mañana, como si nunca más lo fuéramos a volver a hacer, como si el amanecer no nos amenazara con aparecer._

_Le entregué mi cuerpo por primera vez, mi alma y el destino de ésta misma. _

En momentos como éste todos aquellos recuerdos, de no hace mucho tiempo, eran lo único que me mantenían aferrada a algo… a nada. Por un instante vi mi presente, vi el desastre y vi cómo fue que llegué hasta esto.

_Las confesiones de nuestras almas enganchadas y enamoradas desde la primera vez que nos vimos no faltaron. Cuando estábamos juntos el mundo entero desaparecía; y con él los prejuicios, las personas, las situaciones._

_Nos amamos con libertad entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, cada vez que hacíamos el amor era épica, literalmente, y así fue hasta que un día… un fatídico día… Caroline regresó después de seis meses. Ésta era la revancha, su última carta para ganar el amor de Edward, mi Edward. _

_No supimos cómo fue que pasó. Ella solamente quería mi consejo. Llegó a mi casa, usó la llave de repuesto, esa que estúpidamente había olvidado cambiar de lugar y nos vio. Su rostro cayó en mil pedazos cuando nos encontró sobre mi cama, dándonos un beso nada inocente, mientras Edward decía que me amaba más que a nadie, más que a nada. _

_Su furia cayó cómo el peso de mil espadas sobre mí, su juicio sobre nosotros terminó de comer mi atormentada alma, convulsioné de dolor, lloré e imploré… pero ella se fue._

_Vomité, literalmente vomité. Mientras Edward me pedía que me tranquilizara pensaba en el motivo de mis malestares, la reacción de ella y la situación entre nosotros. _

_Debía hablar con Caroline._

_Salí hecha una ráfaga, tomé la poca fuerza que quedaba en mi interior y conduje desesperadamente entre el frío invierno y la nieve. _

_El auto estaba helado, casi congelado, el acelerador se atascó, el freno no bajó… golpes, vueltas y un recorrido hasta el final de un barranco a mitad del bosque. _

**Se me hunde el dolor en el costado,**  
**se me nublan los recodos,**  
**tengo sed y estoy tragando,**  
**no quiero no estar a tu lado.**

Abrí los ojos, tratando de recordar, pensando en el tiempo que tenía aquí. Intentando de numerar las veces que la conciencia me había abandonado para arrastrarme a un oscuro abismo.

Un dolor lacerante me invadió un costado, miré para encontrarme con una pieza que en algún momento debió pertenecer al motor del auto… ahora me torturaba y dejaba que un delgado hilo de sangre se filtrara para mancharlo todo, dejándome sentir cada gota que salía de mí.

Tenía la boca seca, me dolía respirar, lágrimas hicieron un recorrido hasta hidratar mi boca con una repugnante mezcla salada de lágrimas y sangre. Igualmente agradecí la humedad entre mis labios.

Fue inevitable no recordar a Edward, lloré de nuevo, lloré aún más. Había soñado tanto en todo lo que pudimos hacer.

Traté de gritar, ¿hasta cuándo me encontrarían? No escuché más que un débil resuello, ya no había nada.

Edward, mi amor, mi vida… mi todo. ¿Qué será de ti? No quisiera verte sufrir, por favor, no llores. Te juro que estoy luchando, me estoy aferrando a nuestra vida con todas las fuerzas que quedan en mí. Edward, mi amor, te juro que estoy poniendo todo de mí. Pero… me siento tan cansada, esto más fuerte que yo, me arrastra… ¡No quiero! Te amo. Edward, mi alma, perdóname. No quiero hacerte esto, créeme que me duele el corazón sólo de pensar que estás sufriendo. ¡Edward! Quiero luchar a tu lado por un "nosotros", quiero vivir contigo por el resto de mi vida, quiero que me propongas matrimonio, quiero ver nacer a nuestros hijos mientras tomas mi mano, quiero que tengamos cien lunas de miel. No quiero dejarte.

Te juro que no quiero.

**Me disfrazo de ti.**  
**Te disfrazas de mí.**  
**Y jugamos a ser humanos**  
**en esta habitación gris**.

¿Recuerdas nuestras miradas? Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, te entiendo, me entiendes. Por favor, amor mío, no sufras por mí; recuerda sólo los buenos momentos.

**Muerdo el agua por ti.**  
**Te deslizas por mí.**  
**Y jugamos a ser dos gatos**  
**que no se quieren dormir.**

Edward, ¿recuerdas cada vez que hicimos el amor así cómo yo las recuerdo? Tú fuiste el primero, lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas todos aquellos amaneceres?

Te amo.

**Me moriré de ganas de decirte**  
**que te voy a echar de menos…**  
**Y las palabras se me apartan,**  
**me vacían las entrañas**

Me gustaría tanto verte por última vez, decirte que te acompañaré en todo momento. Nunca estarás solo, mi amor, jamás.

Quiero hablarte, te lo juro, lo intento, lo juro. Pero el alma se desliza por mi cuerpo, mi vida se me va.

Perdóname, mi amor. Perdón.

Siento cómo aquella partecita que se alojaba en mi cuerpo me abandona, siento cómo ese pequeño fruto de nuestro amor me deja incompleta y vacía. No pude retenerlo, mi amor, perdóname.

Mi alma se aleja más, mi vida se va.

Mi amor, por favor, no llores. Porque cuando lloras yo lo hago contigo, porque me iré con una gran tristeza.

No quiero dejarte.

**Finjo que no sé, y que no has sabido.**  
**Finjo que no me gusta estar contigo…**  
**Y al perderme entre mis dedos**  
**te recuerdo sin esfuerzo**

Debí decírtelo antes, debí dejar que especularas mi raro comportamiento.

Debí decirte sobre mi embarazo. Sobre nuestro hijo.

Duele, amor, duele no tenerlo junto a mí.

Debí escuchar tu voz cuando me gritaba que no saliera.

Perdóname, mi amor.

Te amo.

Quiero hablarte, por lo menos verte.

Ahora mis ojos están cerrados, pesan, escucho un leve sonido y mis manos se ciernen sobre mi vientre vacío.

Ahí estás, amor. El perfecto recuerdo de ayer.

Lo siento, te juro que luché hasta el final, me aferré lo más que pude para estar ahí, contigo.

No te abandonaré, mi amor. Jamás. Desde cualquier lugar estaré siempre para ti.

Sólo me llevo tu recuerdo y tu sonrisa…

Edward, te amo.

**Me moriré de ganas de decirte**  
**que te voy a echar de menos.**

_**¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Tengo un outtake de éste Song shot. Muy triste, por cierto. ¿Quieren que lo suba?**_

_**Besos de bombón**_


	2. FORGETTING

****Ésta es la segunda y última parte del Song Fic, un outtake Edward POV.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stepehie Meyer y la canción que lo inspira es "Forgetting" de David Gray.

Que lo disfruten. Besos de bombón.

**EDWARD POV**

**_Crawling then walking_**  
**_Then running and sweating_**  
**_Forgetting_**

Hacía veinte minutos que Isabella había salido. Todo era un desastre. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir así? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir tras ella? ¿Dejaba que arreglara su parte del problema con Caroline?

Me preocupaban las calles nevadas y el frío.

Suspiré, dejándome caer sobre el sillón de la sala que daba hacia el ventanal, dejé mi vista perdida en el lindero del bosque, enterré el rostro entre mis manos y suspiré de nuevo.

Mi mente viajó hacia tras. Recordando.

_Era más de mediodía, pero no importaba. Lo único importante era la hermosa castaña que dormía entre mis brazos como un verdadero ángel. Era la primera vez que estábamos así, la noche anterior se había entregado a mí antes que a nadie, me regaló su virginidad. El gesto, aunque pudiera parecer simple, significaba mucho para mí. _

_Yo no era perfecto, pero trataría de llevar lo nuestro de la mejor manera posible. Ella lo merecía. Y Caroline… bueno, a ella le deseaba lo mejor. La quise mucho, no lo niego, pero estar con Isabella hizo que me diera cuenta de a quién amaba y quién era la mujer con la que quería estar, por siempre._

_Lo complicado era Caro. A pesar de terminar lo nuestro dudaba que aceptara tan fácilmente mi decisión de estar con su prima, la que consideraba su hermana._

_Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidas por un par de manitas que se ciñeron posesivamente a mí alrededor. Sonreí y acaricié su cabello._

—_Buenas tardes, floja— le susurré._

—_Humm… buenos días— se quejó con un adorable puchero._

—_Hoy vamos a estar todo el día en cama. Supongo que estás cansada— ella sonrió y asintió, aún sin abrir los ojos, como si en verdad no pudiera hacerlo por lo cansada que estaba._

—_Tengo hambre— murmuró, haciéndome reír. _

— _¿Qué te parece… una hamburguesa y papas fritas?_

—_Rico. ¿Con coca cola? — reí de nuevo._

—_Sí, con coca cola— la miré por un rato más, apreciando su rostro apacible y su respiración acompasada. De no ser porque acabábamos de entablar una conversación juraría que dormía._

_Ese fue sólo el principio de algo maravilloso para los dos. Fue uno de tantos amaneceres. Después de ese momento vinieron muchos más, cada uno tan único que ni siquiera podía numerarlos o ponerlos en una lista de preferencias; no había nada más importante mientras estuviera a su lado. _

_Cada instante con ella era digno de mencionar, pero la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba… fue inexplicable, me hizo flotar con sólo dos palabras. _

_Era sábado en la madrugada; estaba agotado, había tenido una caótica semana de trabajo. Aún así no podía negarme a los encantos y mimos de mi hermosa Bella. Después de un delicioso masaje que terminó en un par de rondas haciendo el amor, estaba a punto de caer inconsciente por mucho, mucho tiempo. La sentí salir del baño, trepó por la cama hasta acomodarse a mi lado; luego sentí la frescura de su piel contra la mía, producto de la ducha que se había dado; sus brazos y piernas me rodearon y yo dejé caer perezosamente un brazo a su alrededor. _

_Sentí sus labios en mi hombro y su risita vibrar sobre mi piel cuando logró que me estremeciera y suspirara a causa de sus caricias lentas y delicados besos húmedos. Sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello haciéndome caer más en la sensación de pesadez y cansancio. Se removió hasta que pudo besar mis labios, correspondí con un movimiento cansado y torpe, Bella sonrió y me besó de nuevo._

—_Te amo, Edward— susurró con un tono de voz que tenía impreso tanto amor… olvidé todo el cansancio y abrí mis ojos mecánicamente para encontrarme con su hermosa mirada luminosa y su espectacular sonrisa—. Descansa— susurró de nuevo, acariciando mi cabello otra vez._

— _¿Soñé lo que dijiste? O ¿En verdad lo dijiste? — dije también en susurros._

—_No lo soñaste— sonreí a sus palabras—. Te pedí que descansaras— reí flojo también por eso._

—_No me refería a eso._

— _¿Entonces a qué?_

—_Me dijiste que… tú…_

— _¿Te amo? — asentí—. Sí, eso también lo dije, mi amor— le sonreí y ella devolvió el gesto con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas._

—_Te amo— dije con convicción y me besó._

—_Yo también te amo. Ahora descansa, Edward— nos acurrucamos y dormí mejor de lo que jamás hubiera pensado._

_Los meses pasaban y nosotros éramos más felices cada día. Al estar uno frente al otro ya nada más importaba, el mundo era irrelevante y sólo estábamos nosotros en nuestro "lugar feliz"._

_Hablamos mucho, hicimos muchas cosas, planeamos, soñamos y añoramos._

**_Lying and cheating_**  
**_Aiding and abetting_**  
**_Forgetting_**

_Un día por la noche, mientras cenábamos, recordamos con cierto pesar a Caroline. Sabíamos de algunos miembros de su familia que ya habían notado nuestra relación… pero ella no. Decidimos esperar a su regreso para hablar con ella. _

_Hoy había llegado muy entusiasmado por un mensaje que había recibido en mi celular, era de mi Bella, tenía un reto impreso en el texto y moría de ganas por descubrir el misterio. Abrí con la llave escondida en el macetero de la entrada, pensé guardarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón; pero al final decidí dejarla en su lugar. Me recibieron un par de amorosos brazos, unos dulces y cálidos besos y un almuerzo recién preparado._

_Después de comer decidimos ver una película en su habitación. Mientras elegíamos el titulo para ver recordé lo que me había traído con tanta alegría._

—_Y dígame, señorita Swan, ¿a qué se debe el entusiasmo de su mensaje de texto?_

—_Hum… __¿mensaje de texto? — dijo haciéndose la desentendida, comenzando un inocente juego. _

—_Sí, mensaje de texto— respondí asechándola._

— _¿En serio había un mensaje de texto?_

—_Vaya que tiene mala memoria, señorita Swan— calló de espaldas sobre la cama, subí gentilmente sobre ella y ella comenzó a reír—. Amo cuando ríes._

— _¿Ah sí? — preguntó con inocencia y mordiendo su labio. _

—_Sí y amo cuando haces eso con tus dientes— me acerqué a ella y la besé con ahínco. Bella enrolló sus piernas a mí alrededor y dio un pequeño gemido cuando atrapé su labio entre mis dientes._

—_Te amo, mi hermosa Bella. Más que a nada. Más que a nadie._

—_Te amo— respondió con su maravillosa sonrisa. Juraba que un día de estos me daría un colapso mental sólo por apreciar su espléndida sonrisa._

—_¿Bella? __¡Edward! — la voz de Caroline hizo que nos tensáramos al mismo tiempo._

_Nos miramos con el mismo pánico, su respiración se dificultó mientras la mía se atoró en mi garganta. Rodé a un lado al tiempo que Bella me empujaba por el pecho. Nos sentamos para encontrarnos con la atónita mirada de mi ex y prima de Bella. _

_Caroline comenzó a despotricar palabras hirientes hacia nosotros, me reclamó por haberla dejado, dijo mil cosas horribles y fue en contra de Isabella sin importarle mis argumentos o protestas. El caos se desató y estalló cómo mil barriles de pólvora. _

_Luego vino la confusión, más caos, gritos y desorientación. Bella se puso muy mal, estuvimos un rato más en la casa, luego ella decidió hablar con Caroline… a solas._

—_Bella, creo que deberíamos esperar a que se calmen las cosas… darle su tiempo…_

—_Edward, si le damos tiempo le daremos oportunidad a que esto se haga más grande. Debo hablar con Caro lo antes posible._

—_Bella está helando, hay nieve por todas partes y preferiría que no salieras— se acercó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos._

—_Voy a ir con cuidado. Tengo que hablar con ella._

—_Pero con mucho cuidado, Bella— dije con derrota—. Te amo, no lo olvides._

—_Te amo, Edward— fue lo último que dijo antes de salir y antes de que yo le gritara que no fuera._

**_Itching and scratching_**  
**_Punching and hitting_**  
**_Forgetting, Forgetting, Forgetting_**  
**_Forgetting_**

Ya habían pasado horas y yo aún paseaba por la casa con impaciencia, comenzó a oscurecer y el sentimiento de tener una campana repicando dentro de mi pecho no cesaba, era una extraña sensación que se había instalado en mí desde que la vi salir.

Vagué por todas las habitaciones con mi teléfono celular en la mano. ¿La llamaba? ¿Llamaba a Caroline? ¿Salía tras ella? ¿La citaba en un lugar? ¿O mejor iba directamente a buscarla? Después de horas y horas de cavilaciones me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sillón más grande de la sala, me acosté después de un largo suspiro de frustración y tapé mis ojos con un brazo.

_Bella me sonreía, ese gesto me cautivaba cada vez más, su hermosa mirada me tenía hipnotizado. Comencé a caminar hacia su encuentro correspondiendo a su resplandeciente sonrisa, mostrándole mis dientes en una mueca de total felicidad._

_¿Por qué no podía alcanzarla?_

_Lentamente la luz se volvió escasa, tuve que enfocar los ojos para no perderla de vista. Su rostro se transformó en una mueca de miedo, ella gritaba pero yo no podía escuchar nada, su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de hematomas y había sangre por todas partes._

_Corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Pero Bella estaba tan lejana, tan desprotegida… tan débil. _

_Mis piernas pesaron más y más. Hasta que por fin me detuve y sólo pude ver cómo se hacía cada vez más pequeña, desapareciendo, marcando una fuerte impotencia en mí al no poder hacer nada, viendo su mirada de terror y dolor._

_Luego… no había nada. _

_Estaba solo._

Desperté sobresaltado, con la frente perlada en sudor y la respiración agitada. ¡Demonios! Me había quedado dormido. Tomé mi celular, no había nada. Eran casi las 5 de la mañana. Di un brinco y corrí hasta la habitación. Estaba vacía y exactamente igual cómo yo la había dejado.

Comenzaba a preocuparme.

Los siguientes minutos fueron realmente angustiantes, eternos. Decidí esperar a que fuera una hora prudente para llamar a casa de los padres de Caroline y preguntar qué había pasado.

Las 6:30 me pareció suficiente. Marqué el número y sonó una vez, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿¡Por qué demonios no contestaban!? ¿¡Qué rayos pasaba!? Al sexto tono contestó el padre de Caroline con voz adormilada.

— ¿Diga?

—Hola, Señor. Buenos días.

— ¿Edward?

—Sí, soy yo. Disculpe la hora…

—Hola, muchacho. Caroline nos contó lo que pasó y… bueno, eso es cosa de ustedes tres. Tienen que arreglarse entre ustedes, mi esposa y yo no somos nadie para juzgarlos….

—No hablo por eso— interrumpí impaciente.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

—Me gustaría hablar con Isabella.

— ¿Bella? — al escuchar el nombre su voz se despabiló por completo.

—Sí. Ayer salió detrás de Caroline y no he sabido nada de ella. Me preguntaba si…

—Espera, Edward. Isabella no ha venido para acá.

— ¿Qué? P…pero… pero… ella salió detrás de Caroline.

—No, Edward, ella nunca llegó aquí— sus palabras fueron cómo cien azotes, mi corazón se aceleró y mis nervios se dispararon.

—Oh no— me dejé caer sobre un sofá mientras jalaba mi cabello con la mano que tenía libre.

— ¿Intentaste llamarla a su celular?

—Varias veces y no entra la señal.

— ¿No estará con alguna amiga?

—No lo creo, ella iba directo a la casa de usted.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Desde cuándo no sabes de ella? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

—Ayer a las 3:00 P.M., más o menos.

—Aproximadamente quince horas sin saber de ella. Avisaré a mis conocidos en la jefatura, tenemos que comenzar una búsqueda cuanto antes. Edward, ¿estás seguro que no está en otra parte?

—Sí.

—Salgo inmediatamente a la comisaría. Sabes cómo llegar, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Nos vemos allá.

**_Reminding rewinding_**  
**_Removing regretting_**  
**_Forgetting_**

Salí disparado de la casa. Conduje lo más precavidamente que pude dentro de mi frenesí. Mi mente era bombardeada con miles de recuerdos. No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando.

¡Maldita sea! ¡No!

Cuando entré lo primero que vi fue a los tíos de Bella, él organizando a un grupo de oficiales que hablaban de equipos esparcidos por el bosque, equipamientos, entre otras cosas. Cuando ella me vio fue a mi encuentro y me abrazó.

—Vamos a dar con ella, la vamos a encontrar. Tiene qué aparecer— dijo a punto de romper en llanto. Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta.

—Por supuesto— dije con seguridad y me acerqué al grupo de hombres.

Mientras todo se organizaba, los tíos de Bella y yo tratamos de localizarla con conocidos y familiares. Nada.

Comenzaríamos la búsqueda.

Había tres posibles rutas que pudo tomar para ir a casa de sus tíos y dos porciones importantes de bosque en medio. Había cuatro grupos de hombres para cubrir más territorio.

_**Your smiles at the wake and**_  
_**Your tears at the wedding**_  
_**Forgetting, Forgetting, Forgetting**_  
_**Forgetting**_

3:00 P.M.

24 horas.

24 malditas y angustiantes horas habían pasado y no teníamos noticias de Isabella.

Estábamos internados en las profundidades del bosque, hacía frío y todo parecía más lúgubre. Era como si el bosque entero se hubiera sumido en las penumbras, como un mal presagio, igual que la insistente campana en mi pecho… mi desbocado corazón.

Estaba totalmente concentrado a la búsqueda y a cualquier movimiento que hubiera en torno a mí, pero al mismo tiempo estaba distraído pensando en mil cosas, recordando otras tantas y lamentando haber llegado hasta éste extremo una y otra vez.

**_Forgetting, Forgetting, Forgetting_**  
**_Forgetting_**

01:15 A.M.

Poco más de 34 horas.

Mis pulmones trabajaban más por impulso que por otra cosa. El frío era intenso, capaz de congelar el más cálido pensamiento con una devastadora realidad. Mis fuerzas parecían congelarse conforme la temperatura bajaba, pero no me daría por vencido. Por supuesto que no.

El equipo se movía con eficiencia y la búsqueda continuaba a pesar de la hora, el frío y las pocas esperanzas.

El radio que nos mantenía comunicados con otro de los grupos nos hizo virar hacia el este para encaminarnos hacia una pista. No pude evitar sonreír cuando escuché las presuntas pruebas que se habían encontrado y la voz esperanzada que nos decía que al parecer estaban cerca de ella.

Fuimos en los coches tanto y cómo no los permitió la maleza, luego anduvimos por una empinada ladera alrededor de 40 minutos más hasta que llegamos a un primer grupo de hombres, al fondo se notaba un espacio amplio e iluminado.

Uno de ellos se acercó y me mostró un par de cosas: pertenencias de Bella, sin duda.

Me abrí paso entre ellos, corrí tanto cómo pude, avancé más y más… hasta que lo vi. Aquello que hace más de 30 horas era el automóvil de Bella, ahora no era más que un gran bulto de fierros retorcidos, vidrios rotos y piezas sueltas y desbalagadas por todo el lugar.

Mis ojos captaron la escena, aunque mi mente no la asimiló. Cómo un ser que se movía por inercia comencé a avanzar entre los hombres del equipo de rescate. Empujé a un par de personas hasta que llegué al lugar exacto.

Bella estaba tendida en el piso sobre una lona amarilla, los paramédicos sólo la observaban y llegué para ver justo cuando uno de ellos dejaba su pequeña mano sobre su estómago.

Oh, mi pequeña Bella, mi amor. ¿Qué le había pasado? Tenía golpes, la cara y el cuerpo ensangrentados y el cabello enmarañado. ¿Cuándo me miraría para dejarme sin aliento con una de sus espléndidas sonrisas? ¿Cuándo abriría sus ojos? ¿Dónde estaba la chispa de sus ojos? ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada?

— ¿¡Por qué no se mueven!? ¡Hagan algo! — demandé.

—Edward…— llamó uno de los oficiales que había conocido por la mañana—, lo lamento mucho, ella…

— ¡No!

—Hicimos todo lo posible.

— ¡No!

Corrí el corto espacio que me alejaba de mi hermosa Bella, tomé su cuerpo entre mis brazos y la estreché con fuerza.

—Está fría. Necesitamos hacerla entrar en calor. Denme mantas— volteé a verlos, sintiéndome desesperado—. ¡Denme las malditas mantas! ¿¡Qué no ven que está fría!?

Alguien me alcanzó un par de mantas, la cubrí y comencé a frotar su cuerpo. Seguía fría, pero aún podía percibir un leve halo de calor irradiando desde su interior.

—Vamos, Bella, vamos— pedí en susurros sin detener mi tarea.

La miré por un momento, ¡Dios, no!

Tomé un extremo de una de las mantas y lo pasé por su rostro, quitando la sangre de su piel; con una de mis manos despejé el cabello que caía sobre su rostro. Tomé su cara entre mis manos, implorándole que abriera los ojos… no tuve éxito. La tomé con fuerza entre mis brazos y la apreté contra mí, hundí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y dejé que las lágrimas se esparcieran, sollocé, me sentía tan miserable.

—Vamos, Bella. ¡Vamos! — dije sacudiéndola con fuerza… nada—. No, por favor. Por favor, mi amor, por favor, no. No, no, ¡no! Por favor, no.

Sentía un dolor tan grande que hacía estragos en mi pecho y en mi garganta. Lloré, la abracé, grité, la aferré a mí cómo si eso pudiera arreglar algo… seguí llorando.

No fui consciente de otra cosa más que del bosque envolviéndonos. Bella inerte entre mis brazos, fría, sin vida. No podía ser… ¡No podía ser!

—Edward, déjala ir— pidió una voz compasiva a mis espaldas, una voz sufrida y ahogada… el tío de Bella.

—No, no quiero— incluso mi propia voz parecía extraña.

Sólo podía aferrarme a lo que quedaba de ella, sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, lo haría mientras pudiera. Lloré un mar de lágrimas. Sentía que todo en mi interior se había roto, que se había caído como un castillo de naipes… dejando una figura irreconocible y amontonada al fondo.

—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo…— entre cada "te amo" dejé un beso en sus labios. Hice eso al menos diez veces.

La apreté con fuerza por última vez y me levanté agonizantemente lento del piso… dejando gran parte de mi alma en aquella trágica escena. Con el amor de mi vida.

**_Spellbound and hellbound_**  
**_And caught in the netting_**  
**_Forgetting_**

— _¿Bella?_

—_Hola, mi amor— ahí estaba, a mi lado, con su espléndida sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible?_

—_Hola— contesté, sonriendo maravillado. Ella sólo me miró y siguió sonriéndome… con tanta paz—. ¿Q…qué… qué pasó?_

—_Sólo he venido a pedirte algo, Edward— ¡Wow! Mi chica sí que era hermosa y no me cansaría de adular su sonrisa._

—_Por supuesto._

—_No quiero que llores, amor. Quiero que seas feliz._

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo me pides eso? Yo nunca podré ser feliz sin ti…— puso sus dedos sobre mis labios. De no haber temido perderla de vista hubiera cerrado los ojos._

—_No digas eso. Por favor, sé feliz._

—_Pero… tú…— sin evitarlo un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas._

_Sentí la delicada caricia de sus dedos sobre mi rostro, mientras limpiaban el rastro de mi llanto._

—_No llores, amor mío. Siempre estaré contigo, Edward. Siempre._

—_Nunca te voy a olvidar— prometí. Su sonrisa me impactó de nuevo—. Te amo._

—_Y yo a ti. Por cierto, gracias por mis besos. Los estuve esperando— le sonreí; sintiendo el nudo, ya tan familiar, en mi garganta._

_Pegué su frente con la mía, inhalé su delicado y dulce aroma por última vez y la besé delicadamente. Cuando rompimos el beso me miró con detenimiento, acarició mi rostro y la abracé con fuerza. _

—_Te amo, Edward— dijo en mi oído._

El padre de Caroline me despertó al llamarme a mi celular.

El momento había llegado.

Tal vez fuera extraño, incluso enfermo, pero decidí pasar lo poco que quedaba de la madrugada y parte de la mañana en la casa de Bella. Estaba seguro de que también pasaría los días posteriores ahí.

Él me dio la hora del servicio fúnebre y colgamos despidiéndonos con monótonos monosílabos.

Poco antes de salir tocaron a la puerta, me encaminé a abrir con pereza y me encontré con el oficial a cargo de la búsqueda. Lo hice pasar y antes de decir cualquier cosa me entregó un sobre color manila.

Lo puse en cualquier sitio, al ver la falta de interés comenzó a contarme sobre el contenido.

—El tío de Isabella me dijo que deberías tener una copia. Son los resultados del forense y del peritaje. No había mucho que buscar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — mi voz se había convertido en un sonido totalmente monótono.

—Una avería en el coche por las bajas temperaturas. Los pedales se atascaron. Los peritos lo avalaron— asentí sin verlo a él ni a ninguna otra cosa en específico.

— ¿Cómo fue que ella…?

—Tenía el cuerpo lleno de contusiones, pero lo que más la afectó fueron los diversos cortes que tenía por el cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzó a perder sangre y la posición en la que estaba atascada le impedía moverse cómo para intentar salir del coche.

— ¿Se desangró?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en sacarla? — él hizo una pausa y volteé a verlo.

—Alrededor de veinte minutos.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaba… muerta? — no contestó rápidamente—. ¿¡Cuánto!?

—Aproximadamente diez minutos— mis dientes hicieron un fuerte sonido al chocar violentamente y mis manos se volvieron dos dolorosos y apretados puños.

— ¿Diez minutos? ¿¡Diez malditos minutos!? — arrojé contra la pared lo primero que alcancé a tomar con la mano y di un lastimero grito.

—Ella luchó, resistió mucho y nosotros hicimos lo posible por reanimarla…

—Pero si hubiéramos llegado cinco minutos antes… Si yo no la hubiera dejado salir…

—No tienes la culpa, muchacho— se hizo un largo silencio entre nosotros—. Hay algo más— dijo después de un rato.

Lo miré impasible.

—Edward, antes de morir ella… abortó— no sé qué cara tendría, pero se encargó de dejarme muy en claro la noticia que estaba procesando en mi cabeza—. Estaba embarazada.

Sin poder resistirlo más dejé salir mis emociones en duros golpes contra la pared, al principio él dejó que me desahogara; pero cuando el muro se comenzó a manchar de chispas rojas me detuvo. Prometí no llorar y extrañamente no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo; sólo sentía un inmenso vacío en el interior, como si fuera la carcasa de algo que debía ser… pero ya no lo era.

**_Wiping it clean_**  
**_My mute Armageddon_**  
**_Forgetting, Forgetting, Forgetting_**  
**_Forgetting_**

Llegué a la funeraria media hora antes del servicio. Me escabullí en la capilla y abrí con cuidado la tapa de cristal, puse entre sus manos un mameluco blanco envuelto en una pequeña manta del mismo color. Me dolió cómo jamás imaginé el sentirla tan dura y fría. Le di un último beso y me senté a esperar… sólo esperar.

En el transcurso de la noche vi muchas caras conocidas, vi distintos semblantes, muchos llantos, escuché lamentaciones de todo tipo y mil palabras hermosas para mi hermosa Bella.

Cuando Caroline me encontró en el mesón del café se encargó de recordarme mi pesadumbre, me culpó de que la mujer que consideraba su hermana estuviera muerta, se desahogó golpeándome con sus pequeños puños en el pecho… dejé que me lastimara, dudaba que algo me hiciera más daño que despedir el cuerpo de mi amada.

Todo avanzó muy lento, muy rápido.

Todo terminó.

Después de un par de días decidí mudarme de la casa de Bella, le entregué las llaves a su tío y pasé toda una tarde empacando mis cosas y nuestros recuerdos para emprender mi viaje de regreso a Canadá.

En uno de sus cajones había una nota, se suponía que debía dármela aquel día, cuando Caroline nos encontró. En ella estaba impresa su promesa de amor, el misterio de su embarazo no confirmado y sus últimas palabras que quedaron grabadas permanentemente en mí: "_Sé feliz, mi amor_".

Me fui sin mirar atrás, con la promesa de regresar un año después.

¿Olvidarla? Jamás.

**_Forgetting, Forgetting, Forgetting_**  
**_Forgetting_**

Estaba por cumplirse el primer aniversario luctuoso cuando decidí dar un paseo por un parque que estaba cerca de mi casa en Vancouver.

Al principio no la miré, sólo la escuché mientras yo perdía mi vista en las nubes. Luego la vi directo a los ojos y esa mirada verde, tan pacífica y hermosa me atrapó por completo. Y cuando ella sonrió… me recordó tanto a…

—Me llamo Marie— dijo haciéndome sonreír de nuevo. Cerré los ojos por un momento y un susurro en el viento me dijo al oído: _"Sé feliz, mi amor"_

Y eso haría.

**_Forgetting, Forgetting, Forgetting_**  
**_Forgetting_**

Todos los años regresaba a este lugar tan lleno de recuerdos, después de tres años decidí comprarme una pequeña propiedad cerca del centro y regresaba con una cita inamovible a pasar un par de días antes de visitar el cementerio y llevar un ramo de girasoles. Nunca olvidé el día que me dijo que eran las flores más hermosas que conocía y que tenían un significado igual de hermoso.

Estaba en el patio delantero detrás de un pequeño objeto que había escapado de mí desde el patio trasero. Distraídamente vi que pasó un auto y frenó abruptamente en la cochera del vecino, di media vuelta y una voz me detuvo.

—Edward…— giré lentamente y la miré sorprendido.

— ¿Caroline?... Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú? — me miraba con una sonrisa y una mueca casi de llanto. Imagino que estaba igual que ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Bien— me sonrió y pude ver cómo parpadeaba para evitar el llanto—. 7 años, ¿eh?

—Sí, 7 años— faltaba un día para el séptimo aniversario luctuoso de mi Isabella.

— ¿Has regresado para… visitarla?— cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Sí.

— ¿Es… tu casa? — dijo apuntando detrás de mí.

—Sí. Aquí me quedo todos los años— Caro asintió.

— ¡Papi, papi! — gritó mi pequeña llegando a mi lado. Estiró su manita y devolví la pelota que se nos había escapado. Al verla, la mirada de Caroline se iluminó con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Hola, pequeña. Yo soy Caroline— saludó a mi nena.

—Hoda— respondió ella sonrojada y escondiéndose detrás de mis piernas.

— ¡Isabella, entra a la casa! ¡Es hora de comer! — llamó mi linda esposa a mi bebé, la cual corrió aún avergonzada por la presencia de Caroline.

—Se llama Isabella— afirmó Caroline despejando su rostro de las lágrimas.

—Así lo decidió Marie. No pude negarme— expliqué.

— ¿Marie?

—Mi esposa— Caroline me sonrió y se lanzó a mis brazos.

—Perdóname por lo que dije cuando…

—Olvídalo— pedí correspondiendo su abrazo.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí, Caroline. Hasta mañana— me separé de ella y la vi marchar.

Cuando arrancó el coche Marie llegó a mi lado.

—Edward, ¿estás bien?

—Sí— contesté asintiendo para reafirmar mi respuesta.

—Belly me dijo que estabas con Caroline.

—Sí, era ella— Marie me abrazó y la rodeé con mis brazos—. ¿Por qué me pediste que fuera tu novio y por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo si sabías lo mucho que me la recuerdas?

—Porque te amo y porque quiero hacerte feliz— contestó ella con su hermosa sonrisa y su clara mirada iluminada.

Siempre pensaba que Marie era una nueva versión de Isabella. Pero estaba convencido de que no era ella, y Marie también. Podíamos vivir con mi pequeña locura.

—También te amo, Marie— le di un pequeño beso—. Vamos con Belly— ella asintió y caminamos de regreso al interior de nuestra casa.

Abrí la puerta para mi esposa, la dejé entrar y la miré tomar a nuestra hija entre sus brazos. Indudablemente las adoraba, eran lo mejor que había en mi vida, mi razón de existir y mis más grandes tesoros, mis amores.

Alcé la vista al cielo, admiré el hermoso color azul, las pocas nubes esparcidas, el sol asomándose cada tanto y la temperatura estupenda. El día perfecto, cómo lo describiría Bella.

¿Olvidarla? Jamás.

Cerré los ojos y un susurro en el viento me dijo al oído: "_Sé feliz, mi amor_".

Y eso fue lo que hice.

...


End file.
